Life, Light, Love
by Ruby89
Summary: James is a man every woman dreams about. Lily is a beautiful photographer who dislikes everything James represents. When situation force her to help him, could the two find anything in common beyond their mutual physical attraction? LJ. AU. RR!
1. gossip digger

**Summery: James is a man every woman dreams about: confident, handsome, rich. Lily is a photographer who dislikes everything James represents: a cocky man who doesn't know what to do with his money. When situation force her to help him, could the two find anything in common beyond their mutual physical attraction?**

**Disclaimer: don't own a single character you recognize.

* * *

**

Life, Light, Love

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

The ballroom was illuminated by large chandeliers which washed the room with bright glow. Waitresses in elegant uniforms traveled pass the crowd, offering drinks and appetizers. Women in fashionable dresses and men in tuxes talked, laughed and danced in the middle of the ballroom. The atmosphere was a pleasant one, indicating that the high society was celebrating tonight.

And all James could feel was a coming headache.

His dislike for these kind of events was growing near hatred tonight. unfortunately being one of the richest people in society, forced him to participate from time to time. He could skip the Charity Ball tonight if he wanted but his current date, Loryn Meckson, refused to take 'no' for an answer.

Loryn Meckson was a model with honey long hair and deep blue eyes. She was tall and petite with curves in all the right places. James dated her for the past four months, and according to her, she was deeply and crazily in love with him. James thought it would be amusing to see if she'll keep being so 'crazily' in love without the expensive dresses and jewels he bought her.

There were times, such as this one, when he wondered if all women who were attracted to him were gold-diggers. He sighed and forced a smile when he saw another familiar acquaintance.

"You could at least _try_ to look like you're having fun" Loryn's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts.

James gave her a sideway glance. Loryn wore tonight one of her sexiest low-cut dresses. It was a night-blue strapless long dress that reached her ankles and hugged her body perfectly. Loryn always expressed sensuality, whether it was with a dress or without.

"You know I hate these kinds of gatherings" James said "I don't understand why you insisted we should accept the invitation"

"I explained it to you earlier" Loryn said impatiently "I heard from one of my friends that Ms. Evans will attend this party unexpectedly"

"And who is this Ms. Evans?"

Loryn cast him a shocked look "don't tell me you don't know! She's a very famous photographer among the high class. She's a top expert in her job. If she'll agree to picture me at least once" she let an excited sigh "my way to become a top model will be a snap of fingers away"

James raised one eyebrow in a skeptic manner "never saw a presentation of hers"

"Only because she's rather new. She worked in many famous fashion magazines and newspapers; I heard she works currently at "Sparks""

"That gossip magazine?"

"Not _gossip_" corrected him Loryn pointedly "it is a well respected magazine among women who reflects the hidden truths behind the celebrities' lives"

James rolled his eyes "gossip" he repeated himself.

Loryn cast him an annoyed look "if you're not in the mood to talk civilly with me, than how about you'll bring us a drink? Champagne will be good"

"As you wish" he shrugged. Any excuse to stretch his legs was welcomed. He headed towards the tables with food and drinks. He picked two glasses of champagne and was about to head back when something caught his eye and made him stop in his tracks.

It was a young girl. The girl sat on an empty table at the corner of the room and seemed to be cleaning something. When James observed closer he saw that it was a black professional camera. The girl wore a purple miniskirt and a long-sleeved olive-green top. Her red hair fell foreword and hid her face from his gaze.

Inwardly curious and forgetting that Loryn was waiting for him; he walked towards the girl and stopped next to her "need help?"

"Nope, it's ok. I'm almost done anyway" she looked up at him and flashed him a quick smile. James noticed her sparkling green eyes and felt the familiar tug of mixed interest and attraction. He smiled back and set next to her, the two glasses still held in his hands.

He noticed her quick questioned glance at the champagne and offered her one "may I tempt you?"

She half-smiled and shrugged "you may, but I'll have to refuse. I'm not allowed to drink during work"

"You're a tyro in photography?"

It took her a moment to respond, and James was surprised that she took his question seriously "some say I'm good enough to be an expert" she shrugged again "I, on the other hand, believe I've got still a lot to learn"

"Aren't you too young to be addressed as an expert?" he inquired.

"Some say I am"

"How old are you?"

She looked amusedly at him "how old do you think?"

"Seventeen, eighteen…" he guessed. He hoped she was much older. Messing with underage girls was not his thing. But he guessed that flirting a little never done any harm to anyone. The girl didn't seem to recognize him at all, which was quite refreshing to be able to talk freely without seeing the girl getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

To his surprise the redheaded girl burst in laughter "well, I guess it's better than Mr. Bridfery. He thought I was twelve and demanded from Sally to tell him what I was doing past my bedtime hour"

James chuckled slightly in response "you're close friends with Sally?" Sally Reya was the organizer of the whole ball. If the girl knew Sally then that'll explain how she got here.

"I know the whole family pretty well. I help them sometimes with things like these"

"They asked you to take pictures of the evening?"

"No. I'm actually here to replace a friend of mine. One of her kids got sick so she asked me to come instead of her" she glanced around her and sighed "I'm not very fond of such parties. They drag non-stop until the guests are drunk enough to write a check and leave"

"I don't like them either" James confessed. It was nice to know that there was another person who suffered just like him.

The girl looked at him in mock-surprise "James Potter doesn't like to party? I'm _shocked_. By your last interview it seemed that all you do is to go from one party to another"

"You know who I am?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Of course" she waved her hand airily "James Potter, 28-year-old, the mysterious millionaire. Voted four times in a row as the most dashing bachelor in the country"

"You seem to know a lot about me" he felt amused by her accurate knowledge.

"It's my job to know such things"

James moved an inch closer and gave her his most charming smile "well; now all I need to know is your name and my evening will be complete"

She laughed slightly and stretched her hand "it's Lily"

"Pleasure" he took her hand and gently brushed his lips against the back of it "Lily" he said slowly, as if tasting her name on his tongue.

He thought he saw her eyes darken with emotion for a second before she smiled and drew her hand back "so you don't like charity?"

"No" he was slightly disappointed to get back to the topic but he hid it quickly "it's the parties I don't enjoy. The gatherings are always the same. They only throw a party now and then, so they could compare their most top gossips. Who bought which mansion last summer, which traveled where, who got divorced, and so on. The charity theme is only a cover for it"

"You wrote a check already?"

"When I entered I wrote down for three thousand, I think it'll be enough to fulfill my obligation for attending" he shrugged indifferently.

Lily rolled her eyes "you're just like the rest" she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Three thousand? James, you're swimming in _millions_. And all you ready to give is three thousand? Let me ask you this, if I gave you half a million, what would you do with it?"

He thought for a second and then shrugged "I don't know, probably invest in some business"

"And if this business lost you half a million, would that upset you?"

"If it lost more, it would"

"So… half a million won't leave you broken hearted or something"

"No…" he was starting to suspect where this conversation was going. He didn't think he liked that mischievous spark in Lily's eyes.

"That's good to know" she smiled and raised her hand "Sally! Come here for a second, I've got you some good news!"

A woman in her mid forties came towards them with a pleasant smile "hello Lily, hello James"

"Hi Sally" James smiled and kissed Sally's backhand gentlemanlike.

"Sally" Lily smiled at her cheerfully "you would never believe it, but James over here agreed to donate half a million for your charity work"

James froze and stared at Lily in shock.

"Really? Oh James it's wonderful!" Sally beamed up at him "I never knew you were interested in such things"

"oh you know how he is" Lily clapped lightly on the man's arm "all modest and quiet" she winked secretly at Sally who tried her best not to laugh at the shocked expression on James' face.

James glared silently at Lily and wrote down the sum. Despite his anger on the way Lily tricked him, he didn't have the heart to disappoint Sally. She was a very nice woman and he truly liked her.

"Told you I'll be able to get at least one of the guests to sign you a high sum" Lily whispered in Sally's ear.

Sally giggled slightly and nodded "you should accept more invitations for these kinds of events, Lily. You'll bring me and my friends a big luck"

"Thank you" she said to James and kissed him on both of his cheeks "enjoy the rest of the evening"

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lily asked innocently.

"Half a million?" he stared at her in mixed anger, shock, and a little admiration. It was the first time a woman was able to get from him so much money in one go.

"James! Where have you disappeared to?"

"I see your girlfriend finally caught you" Lily smiled slightly.

Loryn stopped in front of the couple and her angry gaze moved to look at Lily "who's she?" she spat.

"A friend of mine" James explained.

"A friend?" Loryn repeated and then stared at Lily through nerrow eyes "you seemed too young to attend a ball like this. Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

"Second time in a row" Lily chuckled to herself and jumped from the table "it was nice talking to you, James"

"Yeah, you too" he smiled back.

"Congratulations by the way" she smiled suddenly at Loryn "I heard you're engaged"

"Who told you that?" James frowned at her.

"Just rumors" she shrugged "you know how it works"

"Well, we're not engaged. We haven't even thought about it yet" James said clearly.

"Sorry" she shrugged apologetically, "my bad" .

She smiled when she heard Loryn's shrill voice arguing with James. She looked around her to check if someone was watching her and pulled her cell phone out. She dialed a number and waited until the person from the other line answered.

"Hey Jule? Yeah it's me. I got that info you wanted to know… write it down, though I doubt you'll forget it... ahha. Well, James Potter has no intention to settle down yet, and certainly not with Ms. Meckson. She, on the other hand, was probably planning their wedding from the first moment she heard how much he's worth. How do I know that? Because she's now making a full scene in front of everyone about James leading her on. Yeah, she's crying and everything… yes, I know you owe me, how's the kid? Really? Great! So I see you tomorrow then? Good. By the way, next time Jule?" she watched as Loryn storm out the doors and sighed "send someone else ok? I'm only a photographer after all, not a gossip digger. I'll show you the photos tomorrow. Right. Goodnight then"

She put her cell phone back and shook her head "the things I do for friends…"

* * *

A/N: review! Only to know whether to continue or not… 

Ruby89


	2. just another normal morning

**Summery: James is a man every woman dreams about: confident, handsome, rich. Lily is a photographer who dislikes everything James represents: a cocky man who doesn't know what to do with his money. When situation force her to help him, could the two find anything in common beyond their mutual physical attraction?**

**Disclaimer: don't own a single character you recognize.**

**A/N: 12 reviews on the first chapter! did I mention how much I love you guys? here's the second chapter and I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Life, Light, Love

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

Lily snuggled closer to the naked body next to her. The masculine arm which hugged her waist, tightened its grip on her in response. She felt something tickling her neck and let a protesting moan, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Rise and shine, love" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Don' wanna" she muttered and her fingers slide on the rough muscles of the man's stomach. The man groaned a little and she felt his hand running down her thigh gently. She opened one eye sleepily and smiled at the man's hazel eyes which darkened with awoken lust.

He smirked slightly and nibbled her shoulder "you didn't have enough last night?"

Lily closed back her eyes and ran her fingers lower. She smiled when she heard his breath quicken and answered simply "no. did you?"

He let a husky chuckle "do you even have to ask?"

No. she could feel the evidence of his want against her palm. She opened back her eyes and ran her hand through his messy black hair "what time is it?"

"Early" he smiled wickedly.

"How early?"

"_Early_"

"Good" she muttered before he rolled on top of her and lowered his head-

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Lily sat up in her bed, her eyes wide with shock and her breath quick like she just ran a marathon. Without thinking she pressed the button to silence her alarm clock and ran a hand through her red hair. "Whoa" she breathed loudly. There was certainly no other way to describe such dream.

"Pull yourself together, Lily" she told herself firmly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly "unbelievable" she mumbled "fifteen minutes of conversation and I'm starting to have erotic dreams about James Potter" she fell back to her pillow with a sigh "I need to get a life. Or better yet- a man"

She closed back her eyes, fully intending to fall back to sleep. Hopefully, without another dream involving the hot millionaire. She ignored her slight disappointment for being so rudely awoken at the exact moment when James was about to kiss her.

_Rrrriiinnnggg!_

Lily sprang from her bed quickly, which caused her to tumble to the floor with a slight shriek. She started to rise up when her head knocked into the corner of the table next to her bed. She lay back with a groan and rubbed her forehead "apparently this isn't my day".

Her phone continued to ring. She fumbled with her hand on the table's surface when she felt the long shape of the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked weakly.

_"Lils!"_ the scream was so loud that Lily had to pull the phone away from her ear before she lost her hearing.

"Morning Annie" she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

_"Good morning Lily"_ Annie's cheerful voice answered _"are you up?"_

"No, I'm actually down"

_"Down?"_ Annie repeated confusedly _"why?"_

"It's more safer down here on the carpet" Lily eyed the sharp angles of the table warily "at least you won't fall off your bed or knock your head into something"

_"Sweet"_ Annie giggled _"I'll ask mom to let me sleep on the carpet too"_

Lily shook her head, smiling. She forgot that seven-year-old girls didn't understand what sarcasm was. "I was only kidding, sweetie" she rose carefully on her elbows and looked at the watch. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat slightly.

"Annie, mind telling me why you are calling me at seven in the morning? Nothing happened to your brother or your mother, right?" she asked anxiously.

_"No, they ok"_

Lily sighed in relief and sat on her bed "so, what happened?"

_"Nothing, just wanted to tell you good morning. Mom said it was ok to wake you up, Conel said that you told him that you didn't like being up early and told that to mom. But she insisted that I'll call you and ask you about the party. Did you really were in a party last night Lily? Was it nice? Was there music? I guess many people came because you were there. Conel said that you're very famous. Are you really that famous? But does that mean you won't come and play with us?"_ Annie sounded worried for a second and then continued without missing a beat_ "but-"_

"Annie, hold for a minute" Lily interrupted her. Her mind was still on the first sentence "what do you mean by the fact that your mom told you it was ok to call me?"

_"Oh, well Colin and I woke up something like an hour ago and we didn't want to go to sleep so we woke mommy up and so she told us to call you, so I did and so you answered-"_

"Honey, would you mind passing me your mother for a second?" Lily asked in a sweet voice.

_"Yeah sure! MOM! LILY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" _

There were several yelling voices at the background and a feeble "alright, alright" before a slightly nervous voice spoke in fake happiness _"good morning, Lily"_

"JULE! You bloody tramp! What the hell were you thinking sending your kids to call me in this unspeakable hour?! I went to sleep only three hours ago! You're lucky that you're my best friend or else-"

_"I know, I know"_ Jule sighed on the other line _"I'm really sorry, but they were driving me insane from five twenty in the morning! I needed a small break"_

"So you manipulated them into calling to their favorite godmother?" Lily shook her head "you know I'm not coping well in the mornings unless I take a shower and two cups of coffee"

_"I'll make it up to you. How about plus five minutes break and free cupcakes?"_

"Make it ten minutes, chocolate cake and I'll get out earlier today"

_"Deal. So how was the rest of the evening?" _

"The conversations were pointless and the music could make you drop dead and snore. It was nice to talk to new-old acquaintances, but beside the drama scene Loryn pulled, nothing exciting happened"

_"Hmm… I wonder if they'll get back together"_

"Most probably" Lily stretched and walked to her closet, the phone held between her ear and shoulder "Loryn is not stupid. She's opportunistic and she won't let someone like James Potter to slip between her fingers. What happened last night probably took her by surprise. I guess she was so sure of herself and the fact that he'll propose to her that when he declared that he didn't have a single intention in getting married soon, she just blow up"

_"Well, you've got to tell me all the gossip at work, hold on- Colin, stay still, alright I'll tell her- Lils, Colin here wants to talk to you"_

_"Hey Lils!"_ Colin, Jule's ten-year-old son, called happily.

"Hey little buddy" Lily smiled "how're you feeling today?"

_"Much better. The doctor said I'll be alright till the game. You are coming, aren't you?"_

"Of course! Did I ever miss a match of yours?"

_"Never"_ she could hear him smiling with excitement.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to see you kicking the other team's ass in baseball"

He laughed at that _"cool. I'll tell our coach that you're coming"_

"Why would you tell him that?"

_"He was asking about you. I don't know why. Annie said that he probably likes you or something"_ he sounded a little disgusted and embarrassed of the thought _"but she's only seven so what she knows anyway? Just don't forget"_

"I promise"

_"Cool, well, see yah later then"_

"Goodbye"

_"Lily, it's Jule again. Don't forget the photos. And I need all the little details of the party"_

"Jule, loosen up. Drive the kids to school and I'll meet you at work"

_"Alright, but promise me that this time you won't be late. The boss is breathing down my neck, saying that I should be stricter with you, no matter how much a fantastic worker you are"_

Lily rolled her eyes "leave Mr. Martino to me. I'll handle him. And I promise that I'll be in time"

_"If you say so"_ Jule didn't sound completely sure but still bit her good bye and warned her to drive safe.

"I always do" Lily smiled. She thought she heard Jule snort in response but pressed the button to end the conversation.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. Deciding that it's better to eat breakfast at the nearest café, she took her helmet from the table and locked the door of her apartment after her.

She mounted her motorbike and drove into her favorite small café. She sat at the table in the corner and read the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her hand and a half finished muffin on a plate.

"Anything else Lily?" a tall teenager in a uniform asked her with a smile. Lily ate there so often that all the staff at the café knew her personally.

"Check and-" she cursed when she saw what time it was and stood up quickly "a box of doughnuts, hot pancakes, a cup of black coffee, cappuccino, and hot chocolate"

The teenager nodded and picked Lily's order quickly. She knew that sometimes it was best not to ask questions about Lily's orders, no matter how strange they got.

-

Lily drove fast. She knew that she drove more than allowed, but she did promise Jule to be on time. And besides, it wasn't like it was the first time the police arrested her. Speaking of which…

She noticed from the side mirror of her motorbike the familiar sight of the police car that followed her. She pulled to the side of the road and pulled her helmet off her head.

"Brayen! Louise! It's so nice to see you again" she beamed at the two policemen who walked out of the car.

"Morning Lily" Brayen winked at her.

"Ms. Evans" the chubby policeman by the name Louise smiled pleasantly at her "what a _surprise_ to meet you again, and breaking the law as usual. Why I believe that our last encounter was… lets see if I remember correctly, yesterday morning?"

"I think so" she answered thoughtfully than she added with a helpless shrug "you know how I am in the morning Louise. A little forgetful and everything"

"Well I certainly remember telling you that if you get another two driving tickets, I'll have no choice but to take away your license and your vehicle"

"Oh c'mon Louise, don't be so mean. I was a little occupied with delivering some things and if I'll be late today as well, my boss will want my head on a silver plate"

"What's in the package?" Brayen pointed at the box behind her.

"Oh nothing. Just some doughnuts, pancakes, hot chocolate, cappuccino…"

Brayen looked at her suspiciously "what a coincident. Did you know that pancakes and hot chocolate are my favorites?"

Lily's eyes widened innocently "really? I had no idea"

Louise shook his head fondly "doughnuts and cappuccino huh? You know I can put you in prison for such a trick"

"Now really, you two sound like I'm trying to bribe you or something"

"Are you?"

"If I'll say 'no', would you believe me?"

Louise chuckled and patted her on the shoulder "if all the law breakers were as funny and generous as you…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead "you know, someday I would like to find the person who taught you how to drive and sue him"

Lily looked amusedly at Brayen who turned red "heard that cousin? If you want I can give you the number of a very good lawyer"

After a few more minutes of argument, Lily left the two policemen with only a warning and without her food supply.

-

Lily burst through the doors of the department she worked in, in the building of 'Sparks' magazine. She stopped in front of the secretary's table and put down a sealed package on the table.

"One minute and seventeen seconds" she panted "that was a close call" she straightened and smiled at the secretary "hi Sandra"

"Hey Lily" Sandra smiled back "late again?"

"Not this time. A small difference of one minute and seventeen seconds just saved my life. Did Jule asked about me?"

"Four times. But Mr. Martino tolled me to call you to his office the moment you'll arrive"

"Oh boy" Lily sighed "see you later" she waved at her and entered through another set of doors. This room was much bigger one, with a secretary desk standing close to one wall, and couches and chairs were scattered at the opposite direction. Lily blinked when she saw that one of the chairs was occupied.

"James?"

The moment James looked up at her all the memories from her dream flooded back into her memory. She smiled at him, hoping he would think that her burning cheeks were the result of the outside air "what are you doing here?"

"I came to accompany Loryn" he answered and stood up. He took her hand the same way as last night and kissed the back of it "nice to see you again"

She felt the tinkling sensation again and tried hard not to stare at his lips. He had that arrogant lopsided grin again on his face which made her want to smile back unintentionally. "You too" she pulled her hand back and returned her thoughts to what he just said "Loryn is here?" she frowned.

She looked at the closed door of her boss and heard the loud demanding voice of Loryn's. "She came here to see Ms. Evans" James explained "she want to offer her a job"

Lily rolled her eyes "I have no time to deal with another model. The last one nearly made me slap her face and kick her ass out of my studio"

"What?" James looked at her confusedly "Hey! You better not enter" he called after her.

"Trust me" she called behind her back "without me they won't get to any agreement"

The conversation stopped immediately the moment Lily entered the office "hello Mr. Martino" Lily smiled and raised the cup in her hand "black coffee?"

"Get out" Loryn snapped at her "this is a private conversation" she turned back to Mr. Martino "I want to speak with Ms. Evans do you understand me?"

"You're looking at her" Mr. Martino pointed at Lily.

Lily turned a bright fake smile in Loryn horrified expression "I'm Lily Evans, 'Sparks' special photographer. How can I help you?"


End file.
